


Największy koszmar

by RavenWS



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWS/pseuds/RavenWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibrahim nie zdołał ochronić Mahidevran przed zarzutem otrucia Hurrem. Sułtanka zostaje wygnana do Edyrne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Największy koszmar

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy raz w fandomie. Tekst nie betowany. Nie bijcie ;)

Cichy szloch zwrócił uwagę Hurrem, gdy po opuszczeniu komnaty sułtana zmierzała do haremu. Zaciekawiona skręciła w nieznany sobie korytarz. Z każdym krokiem szloch stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Nagle zatrzymała się. Dźwięk był już bardzo wyraźny a nadal nie potrafiła zlokalizować jego źródła. Już miała zrezygnować z poszukiwać i odejść, gdy kątem oka zauważyła delikatne poruszenie kotary. Gdy ją uniosła z ust uleciało jej westchnienie.  
Skulone na podłodze dziecko spojrzało na nią zapłakanymi oczyma. Jego drobne ramiona drżały od tłumionego szlochu.  
Hurrem zamknęła oczy i lekko się zachwiała, gdy opanowały ją wspomnienia. Tak samo chowała się w kącie i płakała jej mała siostrzyczka, gdy nocne niebo rozdzierały błyskawice. Kobiecie serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Mahidevran zasłużyła na wygnanie po tym, jak kazała otruć ją i jej nienarodzone dziecko, ale Mustafa… Dziecko nie było przecież niczemu winne.  
Gestem odpędziła zbliżające się służące, po czym z trudem, uważając na swój ogromny brzuch, usiadła na podłodze, obok chłopca. Nic nie mówiąc objęła go i pozwoliła płakać. Wkrótce jej powieki zaczęły opadać i opierając policzek na główce dziecka usnęła.

***

Obudziła się czując czyjeś palce gładzące ją po policzkach. Otworzywszy oczy zobaczyła patrzącego w nią sułtana.  
\- Sulejman…  
\- Ciii… - Sułtan położył palec wskazujący na jej ustach. - Obudzisz Mustafę.  
Dopiero teraz poczuła przytulone do niej drobne ciałko.  
\- Gulnihal wezwała Sumbula gdy usnęłaś. Mustafa nie chciał cię puścić, więc przynieśli was oboje do twojej komnaty i zawiadomili mnie.  
Hurrem uśmiechnęła się i wtulając policzek w dłoń Sulejmana pozwoliła by jej powieki opadły. Poczuła jeszcze usta sułtana na swoim czole, po czym znów usnęła.

***

Z każdym kolejnym mijającym dniem coraz bardziej przyzwyczajała się do obecności Mustafy. Mały książę nabrał zwyczaju by to jej chwalić się postępami w nauce, jej przynosić zerwane w ogrodzie kwiaty i do niej przychodzić, gdy męczył go zły sen. Z każdym dniem coraz mocniej zapadał jej w serce.  
Szczególnie ceniła sobie te chwile, gdy byli we troje: ona, Mustafa i Sulejman. Otoczona ramionami sułtana z Mustafą wtulonym w jej brzuch i śmiejącym się za każdym razem, gdy dziecko kopnęło czuła się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna.  
I za nic miała złośliwości faworyt. Nie obchodziła ją niechęć widniejąca w oczach Ibrahima. Ani złość Valide Sultan, gdy Mustafa po przywitaniu się z babcia i ciotką siadał u boku Hurrem.

***

\- Spójrz Mustafa, to twój brat, Mehmet.  
\- Jest taki mały… Kiedy będę mógł się z nim bawić?  
Hurrem uniosła powieki i ujrzała najpiękniejszy widok na świecie - trzech mężczyzn swojego życia - Sulejmana trzymającego nowo narodzonego syna i przyglądającego się dziecku Mustafę.  
\- Sulejman…  
\- Hurrem! - Mustafa szybko wdrapał się na łóżko i przytulił do kobiety. - Mam brata. Będę się z nim bawił!  
Hurrem roześmiała się i z czułością potargała włosy księcia.  
\- Oczywiście. Ale wiesz- dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem - będziesz musiał najpierw go wszystkiego nauczyć.  
\- Obiecuję! Tato, będę hodżą Mehmeta!  
Sulejman roześmiał się widząc entuzjazm syna.  
\- Za jakiś czas. Na razie Mehmet musi podrosnąć. - Widząc jak Hurrem tęsknie spogląda na synka podał jej dziecko. - Jak się czujesz, moja sułtanko?  
\- Jestem twoją sułtanką?  
\- Zawsze.

***

\- Anne.  
\- Nie, baba.  
\- Anne.  
Hurrem ze śmiechem obserwowała jak Mustafa próbuje wytłumaczyć bratu, że sułtan to tata a nie mama. Mała Mihrimah poruszyła się w jej ramionach. Tuląc dziecko przypomniała sobie jak bardzo się bała, że Sulejman gdy wróci z Rodos nie będzie zadowolony z narodzin córki a ni kolejnego syna. Słowa sułtana, że to przecież jego krew i już ją kocha sprawiły, że oprócz ulgi poczuła również palący wstyd. Wstyd, że ona, matka! początkowo odrzuciła tę cudowną kruszynkę.  
A Mustafa… Od razu pokochał małą siostrzyczkę tak samo jak brata. Obiecywał, że będzie się o nią troszczył. Od powrotu z wizyty u matki w Edyrne ciągle powtarzał, że nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek skrzywdził jego rodzeństwo. Te zapewnienia początkowo uznawała za urocze, ale teraz, gdy minęło już kilka tygodni, zaczynała się martwić.

***

\- Mustafa, chodź do mnie.  
Hurrem poklepała miejsce obok siebie zachęcając chłopca, by usiadł. Od kilku dni zastanawiało ją to, jak bardzo książę podkreśla, że będzie bronił rodzeństwa, ale dopiero teraz znalazła czas, by porozmawiać z nim o tym.  
\- Mustafa, czy coś cię dręczy? - Widząc jak zagryza nerwowo wargi przyciągnęła go bliżej siebie i objęła ramieniem. - Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim i to pozostanie między nami, prawda?  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym, co cię dręczy?  
Książę pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Jeszcze nie.  
Hurrem nie mogła się oprzeć i ucałowała go w czoło.  
\- Dobrze.  
Mustafa mocniej się w nią wtulił. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy przed laty jego matka została wygnana z pałacu.

***

\- Powiedziała, żebym się nie zaprzyjaźniał z Mehmetem, bo jak sułtan umrze i ja zostanę sułtanem, to i tak będę musiał go zabić.  
Hurrem drgnęła. Nagle widoczny z tarasu Konstantynopol stracił swój urok. Odwróciła się w stronę Mustafy. Wyciągnęła ramiona i mocno go przytuliła, gdy tylko w nie wpadł.  
\- Kto?  
\- Matka. Powiedziała, że takie jest prawo.  
Przez chwile trzymała go mocno, po czym odsunęła go lekko.  
\- Spójrz mi w oczy Mustafa. - Poczekała aż książę usłuchała po czym ciągnęła: - Mustafa, jesteś wspaniały i szczerze wierzę, że gdy nadejdzie czas i taka będzie wola twojego ojca będziesz jednym z najwspanialszych sułtanów w historii państwa osmańskiego. I jeśli tak się stanie, będziesz miał władzę, by zmienić to prawo. - Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak w oczach Mustafy błyska nadzieja.. - Twój brat cię kocha. Jeśli pojawią się kolejni, to i oni będą cię kochali. Jestem pewna, że gdy dorosną będą twoimi najlojalniejszymi sprzymierzeńcami i największą pomocą.  
Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Mustafy, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Hurrem.  
\- Muszę iść. Ibrahim czeka na mnie w ogrodzie. Będzie mnie uczył włoskiego. - Mówiąc to ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nagle odwrócił się. - Dziękuję, Anne.  
Nim kobieta zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknął za drzwiami.

***

Mahidevran z ciekawością rozglądała się po haremie. Minęło dziesięć lat odkąd po raz ostatni przekroczyła jego próg. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało, że nic się nie zmieniło. A jednak… Czuła, że coś jest inaczej, nie tak jak dawniej. Po chwili zrozumiała. W haremie panowała ogólna wesołość. Dziewczęta przekomarzały się, żartowały… Wszystko ucichło, gdy przechodziła i na nowo rozbrzmiało, gdy tylko zniknęła za progiem. Cisza haremu bezpowrotnie odeszła.  
Jej komnata wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak przed dziesięciu laty. Jakby nigdy jej nie opuściła.  
Pukanie do drzwi przerwało jej rozmyślania. Uśmiechnęła się widząc zarządczynię haremu.  
\- Daje hatun.  
\- Mahidevran sultan - zarządczyni skłoniła się z szacunkiem. - Valide sultan jest w ogrodzie wraz z sułtanką Hatice i sułtanką Hurrem. Jeśli nie jesteś zmęczona podróżą prosi byś dołączyła do nich.  
\- Gdzie mój syn?  
\- Książę Mustafa zabrał księcia Mehmeta na przejażdżkę konną. Powinni niedługo wrócić.  
Mahidevran skinęła głową, że rozumie i ruszyła do drzwi. Wychodząc do ogrodu odetchnęła głęboko, upajając się zapachem kwiatów. W oddali dostrzegła siedzące sułtanki.  
Słysząc charakterystyczny śmiech Hurrem zacisnęła usta ze złości. Przez tę przeklętą kobietę straciła dziesięć lat życia w haremie, z dala od syna. Zanim wraz z Mustafą wyjedzie by objąć władzę w Manisie postara się trochę uprzykrzyć życie rywalce. Wierna Gulsah i Valide sultan na pewno jej pomogą.  
Zatrzymała się wpół drogi słysząc nadjeżdżające konie. Z dumą patrzyła na swojego wspaniałego syna, któremu towarzyszył młody chłopak. Nie widziała Mustafy od dwóch lat. A i wcześniej odwiedzał ją rzadko i na krótko. Ale rozumiała to. Musiał się uczyć jak władać Imperium. Już nie mogła się doczekać, aż go obejmie.  
\- Anne!  
Słysząc jak syn ją woła aż zadrżała z radości. Już wyciągała do niego ramiona, gdy zauważyła, że ten wcale nie zmierza w jej stronę! Wraz z towarzyszącym mu młodzieńcem czule ucałowali dłonie rudowłosej sułtanki Hurrem i ze śmiechem zaczęli opowiadać o wycieczce.  
Patrząc na ukochanego syna witającego znienawidzoną rywalkę z szacunkiem należnym matce zrozumiała, że nie zostało jej już nic. Spełnił się jej największy koszmar - Hurrem odebrała jej nie tylko sułtana ale i miłość syna.


End file.
